


Laura Hollis and The Deathly Hallows

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Series: 7 Days of Hollstein [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, Carmilla's an insomniac, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura's a popular blogger, but there's fluff, idk what to put in the tags here, not exactly a harry potter au, this takes place in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: For the second annual Carmilla week, Tuesday, 8/1. Theme- Favorite Movies/TV Show. It'll soon be the midnight premiere of the final movie to end the Harry Potter series, and Laura is beyond excited. Mustering up the courage, she asks Carmilla to go with her. Carmilla, who kind of has insomnia and who kind of has a crush on Laura, happily agrees to go, even though she hasn't read a single Harry Potter book. But she'll do anything for Laura.





	Laura Hollis and The Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Not exactly sure about this one, but you know as they say, there's always gotta be one bad egg in the bushel. You might like it, you might not. I know you don't have to submit a story for EVERY SINGLE THEME, but damn it, everything could be gayer. Right? Right. Anyway, thanks for all the love and support you've been giving me so far creampuffs, I really appreciate it! <3 Hope you have a lovely morning, afternoon, or evening wherever you are in the world and I'll see you next time!

" ** _We do not need magic to change the world, we carry all the power inside ourselves already: we have the power to imagine better._** "-JK Rowling

* * *

 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," The tiny woman exclaimed with a shriek, bouncing around in her dorm.

Her roommate, a tall platinum blonde with a permanent scowl on her face, rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Laura. You're rambling."

Laura barely managed an intake of air, when she screamed again, clapping her hands excitedly like a child.

Her roommate bemoaned and allowed the textbook she was reading to fall flat on her face. "Are you going to be like this all week?"

"Do you. Have. Any. Idea. How. Much. This. Means. To. Me?!" Laura asked with wild eyes, suddenly hopping over to her roommate's bed and bouncing on it.

"Yes, but regardless of my answer, you're going to go on a spiel anyway." She droned.

Laura puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms, "July 11th, twenty-eleven, is the day the final Harry Potter movie comes out. I have been waiting years. YEARS," She exaggerates, her eyes wild, "For this moment to happen! The seventh book is the best—no,  _the only_ —book that's my favorite thing in the whole wide world! The plot! The characters! The language! Everything about it is so lovely and I finally get to see it on the big screen! For a long-term Harry Potter fan, this is monumental! Imagine the CGI that'll be showcased throughout the movie?!"

"In five to ten years, our technology will improve to a point where its unrecognizable. I still don't see why you're getting all hyped about this." She gave a non-committal shrug.

Laura sighed, lulling her head. It wasn't fun talking to someone who didn't give a damn in what you were talking about. Betty was like this with everything; she was okay, as far as roommates went, but she was a terrible conversationalist. It never got to a point where Laura considered switching roommates, since she avoided confrontation like the plague.

Laura's connection with Harry Potter was more than what she let on to most of her friends—it was her life's passion. It was the first series she ever read when she was a little girl. When her mother walked out on her father all those years ago, the series became the only constant thing in her life. Reading the books, watching YouTube music videos, watching behind-the-scenes clips of the films; the series inspired her to create, filled her imagination. Sure, some thought that her passion was childish, but Laura didn't care.

She was popular online as Laura2TheLetter, and posted fanfictions, art, or whatever theory that was plaguing her. People traveled to her blog and found solace there, admiring her work and encouraging the young woman to improve. Of course, she wasn't always this popular—in fact, when she posted her first story four years ago, the only comment she received was some idiot criticizing her grammar. She was a nobody back then. Back then, she looked up to so many authors; it's hard to believe that now, after so many years, new and aspiring authors were starting to look up to  _her._

Being a part of this community made her feel loved, and welcome—and it was exciting that some of her followers were from different parts of the world. Going to Comic Cons and Fan Expos, seeing the followers that came by to take pictures or ask for autographs, made the slow burn worth it.

She was never going to stop writing and loving this series. Not even if you paid her a thousand dollars.

Sure, it would have been nice to have someone in real life  _who did care_ , but like any other introvert that's invested nearly half of her life on the internet, she becomes anxious and scared in social environments.

Which brings her to the next issue at hand. Someone to attend the movies with. She used to go with her dad when every new release came, as it became their tradition. But since this was her first year at university, she didn't have the heart to force the old man to drive two hours away from their childhood home just to see the movies with her. It wouldn't be fair to him—her dad had arthritis.

Laura sighed in resignation, "I just… I just love Harry Potter a lot, okay?"

"Yeah. I know. Stop shoving it down my face." Betty grunts. "One of these days you'll need to grow up, you realize?"

_Ouch._

The tiny woman grumbled in reply, shaking her head. There was no use with Betty.

She rolled her eyes and flopped on her bed, taking her phone out of her charger. She received several messages on her Tumblr from a few anxious authors who were uncertain about how to improve their writing. Trying to push away Betty's comment that was flying around in her mind, she replied with her words of wisdom.

She almost missed her 4:00 pm psychology class after scrolling through the depths of the internet all afternoon. Betty was long gone, so she didn't have to worry about the other blonde's snark. Letting out a shriek, Laura shoved her cellphone into her backpack and bustled out of her dorm room.

She was only fifteen minutes late (after bolting across campus as fast as her tiny legs could take her) and shot a sheepish smile at the professor. Luckily for her, they were hardly paying attention and in mid-rant about the flaws in Kant's philosophy.

She shuffled to the back of the class, internalizing that every eye was on her. (Which she knew was hardly the case; there were only four other students in the summer course).

Laura swallowed thickly as she debated sitting next to the pretty, raven-haired woman with dark eyeshadow and pale skin. She was incredibly attractive, and though Laura would never admit it to anyone, she had a bit of a crush on her. They were in every class together ever since last semester.

It was more than just a coincidence that she ended up in Laura's summer course, too.

Right?

The mysterious woman always had this tired, bored look on her face. Never saw her smile. Never saw her talk with the other students. But, one thing the woman did like to do was argue—she and the professor often got into heated discussions, both adamant on proving that the other's philosophy was wrong. It was amusing, and it made for good content on Laura's blog, when she created a series titled: 'Philosophy Class Discourse'. People were ranting about it in the tags for  _days._

That's what she admired most about her—she wasn't shy about speaking what was on her mind.

Her heart fluttered as she briefly wished that the mysterious woman would go with her to the movies. She could picture them in her mind clear as day: holding hands, sharing popcorn, a kiss on the cheek or two… the thought of being with her made Laura happy.

And terrified. Despite the amount of smut or sex scenes she writes for her stories, she's honestly inexperienced… in  _every_ department. The young girl was nineteen years old and she's never been kissed before. Never tried to touch herself…  _down there_. Never found anyone even  _remotely_  attractive that she wanted to invest in a relationship with. Her overprotective father would have a cow if he read what his daughter had written on the internet. The most embarrassing part about all of this was that he'd been too scared to give her 'The Talk'. And how did she learn?  _Fanfiction_.

The only people who know of this are her followers, and in the beginning, they were all patient with her. They didn't poke fun; their critique was helpful and informative, and she was brought to popular YouTube channels within the LGBT community she wished she knew all those years ago.

If she pursued anything with this girl… she'd be her first love. The ideal was romantic, but she'd heard how having a relationship wasn't all it cracked up to be.

Laura let a sigh escape her lips, slumping her shoulders.

She was pathetic.

"You okay, cupcake?"

Laura jumped in her seat. She moved her hand so fast she dropped her pencil on the floor, and she lost the page in her textbook. The mysterious woman chuckled beside her.

"That was the fifth sigh in the last twenty minutes." She drones, her tired eyes gazing at her with curiosity.

"No, I… I'm fine, thanks." She squeaked, biting her lip.  _Cute girl is talking to me, CODE RED. CODE RED._

"You look tired."

"You're one to talk." Laura mumbled, shaking her head, and then her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, I just realized how mean that probably sounded! I-I'm so sorry! I-I hope I didn't offend you!"

_ABORT MISSION. ABORT, ABORT, ABORT!_

"Relax, cutie. It takes a lot to offend me. No harm done. Are you alright?"

Laura blinked at her, feeling like this whole situation was very surreal. Was this girl really talking to her? Was she dreaming? And why was her heart racing so much?

Laura rubbed her hands together. "I'm okay. Thanks for your concern."

"Anytime," She uttered gently, and there was a break in the conversation. Both girls stared at each other, unsure of how to continue, before they turned away. Laura watched as the woman leaned backwards on her chair and closed her eyes.

Ever since their little conversation, Laura started to see her everywhere. In the cafeteria, at the library, sitting on the campus lawn… and the woman was always alone. Or she was reading. Though, something was different.

Every time they were within hearing distance of one another, Laura would offer a shy wave and she would give her a tiny smile in return.

It was sweet.

Thoughts of the woman and her being together suddenly became a constant thing, and she had no idea how to push them away. She ranted about her feelings on Tumblr and Twitter, and all she received in return were re-blogs like 'Laura your gay is showing' or 'Girl the hell up, Hollis'.

Sometimes she just really,  _really_  wanted to smash her phone against the wall. Her followers were ridiculous.

Another worrisome factor: where did the week go? Last time she checked it was Monday, and now it was Wednesday. The midnight premiere was in Twenty. Four. Hours. She had thought she would be emotionally ready for this moment, but she was ready to laugh and cry all at once.

This was…  _this was it_. The end of an era. The books had been written, the movies will all soon be released, and the fandom will soon slowly trickle out. A fandom that had been a part of her life since her childhood.

What would happen after tomorrow? Would people slowly start to unsubscribe, and no longer look at her work?

She wasn't ready to say goodbye. Why did all good things have to come to an end?

Would she be forgotten?

If anything, that was her worst fear in life. She didn't want to leave this Earth without anyone remembering her.

Taking in a deep breath, she debated going on Tumblr, but knew it would be a shit-storm of crying fans. She didn't want to feel sadder than she is now.

She rolled over in bed, closing her eyes tight. She couldn't sleep. She was too wound up with emotions, a million things bubbling in her mind at once.

She wearily checked the time on her phone, groaning when it read 3:44 am.

So much for sleeping.

Laura huffed and sat up, deciding that a walk would do her some good.

She quietly walked across her dorm, careful not to wake Betty.

The tiny woman threw on a  _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_  sweatshirt because the air was cool at night—she didn't want to hurry back to her dorm anytime soon.

Laura kept her head down and stared at her feet squishing in the wet grass.

She didn't know how long she was walking for.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the still figure right underneath her—and tripped onto the ground with a resounding  _thump_.

"What the frilly hell?" The figure groaned, and Laura, upon realizing who it was, scrambled off her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Laura cried, going over to inspect the woman. "Are you okay?"

"You're the one who tripped over  _me_ ," She chuckled, "I'm more worried about you."

"I-I'm okay." She replied, cheeks turning pink. "I'm sorry."

"You say 'sorry' too much. Everything's fine."

"I— _so_ —," Laura cut herself off with an embarrassed giggle, rubbing the back of her head. That earned a smile from the other woman.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Laura started to babble again, "Well I interrupted your personal quiet for too long so I think I should go, and—,"

"Stay."  _Wow._

"A-a… alright." Laura mumbled shyly, and boldly, plopped herself besides the other woman. She cuddled next to her, allowing her head to lay itself on the woman's shoulder, smiling as their hands automatically laced together.

They lay together in a comfortable silence, staring at the starry night sky. Laura suddenly became hyperaware of the universe around her, no longer tired, listening to everything.

The crickets. The evening cicadas. The wind.

 _Her_.

"What's your name?" She asked boldly, "I-I've been referring to you as 'the mysterious woman' in my mind for the last few days and it's been drying me crazy."

"Carmilla." The raven-haired woman replies, giving her a gentle smile. "Yours?"

"Laura."

"Laura," Carmilla replied, her name sounding like liquid gold on her tongue. "Hmm. I'll stick with cupcake. Because that's what you are. All cute and sweet."

"I-I… uh, t-thanks." Laura blushed, heart racing. Carmilla chuckled at her. "So… what're you doing up so late?"

Her companion tensed, and she let out a deep sigh. "I can't sleep."

"Nightmare?" Laura asked softly.

Carmilla shook her head, "More like… I'm  _afraid_  of getting nightmares. I… have insomnia."

"Oh." She breathed in, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "When did it start?"

"Almost a year. Or two. Not sure—the days tend to blur into one." Carmilla utters.

Laura wracked her brain for an explanation. Insomnia usually occurs when the person goes through a traumatizing or life-threatening event. There is no known cure, but there are sources of some people growing in and out of their disorder.

It would be rude to outright ask her why she became like this.

"So, you come out and look at the stars?"

"Aye, it's something I look forward to the most, at the end of a long day. Though I don't normally have a companion to gaze with. You're a welcome change."

"I'm glad." She smiles.

"What're you doing out here?" Carmilla asks, "Nightmare?"

_Oh._

Suddenly she remembers why she came out in the first place, and her heart is torn. She sucks in a deep breath, biting her lip to keep her emotions in place. But after bottling her emotions in for so long, being the rock for so many people to cry on the internet, everything just tumbled out right then.

All her worries. Her fears. Her anxieties.

She finally had an opportunity with someone to confide in, and it was strange.

She didn't want… she didn't want to chase Carmilla away with how silly everything was.

But her emotions were a mess, and they had other plans instead. She sniffled once, twice, before covering her face and letting the tears fall.

She felt Carmilla's grip tighten around her, and the other woman gently picked her up into a sitting position. Carmilla propped Laura so she was on her lap, and she rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried.

"Just let it out, cutie." Carmilla soothes, taking a piece of hair out of Laura's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"E-every day, I try so damn hard to be strong, t-to bottle up everything, a-and it still d-doesn't change—,"

"Shush," Carmilla whispers, wiping her eyes free of tears, "Talk when you're ready. Not all at once."

Laura allowed herself to cry even more, burying her face into the crook of Carmilla's neck. She didn't know how long they held each other for, but Laura didn't ever want to leave. She felt safe here, in Carmilla's arms. Something happened between them tonight and she knew they were going to be inseparable after this. She didn't mind the thought.

"I-I don't want to grow up, Carmilla," Laura mumbled, shaking her head, "I-I don't want to worry about paying taxes, o-or learning how to drive, or finding a new apartment… or making financial decisions. I-I want to stay young forever. I don't ever want to say goodbye to anything."

"That's the way the world works, cutie. We live, we age, we die. It's all a part of one huge plan. I'm not particularly religious, but… I do know that we didn't come from nothing. Somewhere deep within the galaxies, someone decided that we weren't meant to live forever. I'm sure being a vampire isn't all fun and games. Immortality sounds boring," She chuckled, caressing Laura's cheek.

"But growing up means I have to say goodbye to everything I once loved as a child. I… I have to prove to my dad that I can be mature and that I can learn to like new things."

"There's a difference between evolving and conforming to the social norm, cupcake," She gazed at her with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "What's holding you back?"

Laura grunted, closing her eyes as she leaned against Carmilla's shoulder. "I'm a nerd, Carmilla. I'm the biggest Harry Potter nerd you'll ever know."

She waited for the sound of disapproval. The stern tone of voice. The saying, "It's just a phase. You'll grow out of it eventually."

Instead, a laugh bubbled out of Carmilla. It was airy and light and made the tips of Laura's ears turn red.

"There are worst things to be, cutie," Carmilla replies, "I was worried you were going to come out and say you wanted to be a furry."

"Hey!" Laura snaps, giggling and wiping her eyes, "I happen to know a few online! They're the kindest, sweetest people you'll ever meet! Stop believing the misconceptions about them!"

"Whoa, okay. I didn't mean to offend," She claims, giving her a beautiful smile. Laura managed a weak giggle again, relief flooding in her heart. She snuggled closer to Carmilla. "I don't need to ask why you love Harry Potter so much. It's a wonderful series, and JK Rowling is an amazing author. Though I haven't read it in full, mind you—I personally enjoy reading C. S. Lewis, Edgar Allen Poe, and Tolstoy."

"It's been the one constant thing in my life ever since my mom left," Laura hums, taking a deep breath, "One day she just… packed her bags, after a fight with my dad. I remember seeing her throw her wedding ring on the couch, a-and…" She shakes her head, and Carmilla's grip tightens. "After a while, writing was the only thing that helped. I was just… so sad, and so angry that I let my emotions flow into the pages. I created all these universes where I was in control, and I learned more about the characters I had originally fallen in love with. Of course, I was complete shit when I started all those years ago, but I've gotten better since. When I was fifteen, I posted my first fanfiction online, and… things just went uphill from there. I found a community of people that I felt at home with, that I came out to without the fear of judgement or discrimination. It's my second  _home_. I… I don't want to give up everything I've worked so hard for."

"Then don't, creampuff." She didn't realize she was crying again when Carmilla gently wiped her thumb across her cheek. "You can't allow anyone else to rule your life. Not your dad, not your friends. Do what makes you happy; only if there's the greatest possible happiness for everyone else around you. There's nothing wrong or shameful about writing what you're passionate about. No one has the right to take that away from you."

"No one?" Laura squeaked, giving her a weak smile.

Carmilla shook her head, cupping her cheeks. "You're beautiful just the way you are, Laura. Never change."

"O-oh god, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She said weakly, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So that's why you went out for a walk tonight?" Carmilla asks, gazing at her with gentle eyes. "To clear your head of this?"

"Among other things. T-tomorrow's the… day the final movie comes out. The midnight premiere; I'm… very emotional right now, because usually I go with my dad to these sorts of things but he has a bad knee and I don't… don't want to make him drive all this way. I have no one to go with."

"Hmm," Carmilla says, contemplating her next answer. "I'll go with you, then."

"C-Carm, I can't ask you to do that for me. You'd be so confused, and spoiled!"

"Least of my worries. This is a sensitive time for you; I'd be happy to be your shoulder for tomorrow."

"Is that code for 'I want-to-go-on-a-date-with-you'?" Laura giggles.

"Only if you want it to be." Carmilla teases, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I wouldn't mind, Carm." She says.

"Good."

They held each other for another long moment, until Laura began to see the stars disappear, and the sky become a beautiful violet color. She yawned tiredly, having never stayed up all night before.

"C'mon, cupcake. I'll walk you to your dorm." Carmilla says in such a gentle, loving tone Laura almost burst into tears.

Oh, gods, she was so tired she couldn't even get up. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to lay with her forever.

What _time_  was it?

"Can I… can I sleep with you?" She mumbled tiredly, randomly patting the raven-haired woman's cheek.

Carmilla chuckled, nuzzling her. "I was hoping you would ask that. I don't have the heart to share you with anyone else right now."

"Okie dokie, artichoke." Laura jokes, beyond exhausted now.

The raven-haired woman picked her up bridal style, and walked across campus to her dorm.

Laura didn't remember much after that.

 

* * *

 

By the time she awoke, it was mid-day, and she could hear the birds chirping outside the window. She still felt emotionally spent, but she wasn't physically. In fact, that was probably the best sleep she'd had in weeks.

She snuggled into something warm, and breathed in the scent deeply. Coconut and mint—an odd mixture, but Laura loved it.

"Well, hey. Rise and shine." Carmilla said gently, leaning backwards on her chair. She had her hand resting against her desk.

"Hey," Laura said with a yawn, and she stared openly at her. Neither girl tried to speak. Great. They were back to silence.

"Thank you," She decided to say, giving her a smile. "For last night."

"You're welcome, Laura. We both needed each other."

"It… it was nice. Needing someone. I'm glad it was you."

"Likewise."

"So…. What now? I'm sorry, I'm kind of new with this whole relationship thing."

Carmilla laughed, "It's fine. I kind of really want to cuddle with you right now, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable while you were sleeping."

"C-cuddle? O-oh!" Laura blushed, "I-I wouldn't mind! That'd be nice!" She then awkwardly patted the bed beside her, "C'mere."

"God, you're so cute." She chimed, and became the big spoon as she wrapped her body around Laura's. "Is this okay?"

"Absolutely perfect." Laura sighed, leaning her head against Carmilla's chest.

They lay together for the better half of the afternoon, talking about anything and everything. They only got up to eat in the cafeteria, and then hurried back into relax in Carmilla's room until the evening.

To keep up with tradition, Carmilla was happy to re-watch the previous Harry Potter movies with her. It wasn't long before her broody companion became enamored with the series, and Laura felt brave enough to show off her Tumblr and fanfiction pages.

It was so wonderful, just having someone to share your personal interests with. In turn, Carmilla shared hers, and they felt more at ease in each other's presence. By the time eleven o clock rolled around, they were sharing old embarrassing stories and laughing at each other, as if they've known each other for years.

By the time they arrived at the movie theater, Laura was grateful that it wasn't filled to the brim with people. There wasn't much people there on the daily, since Silas was a small town, but usually when a new movie premieres the standard is one hundred to two hundred people. They only waited on line to get their tickets for a half hour. The wait wasn't so bad.

Carmilla had a vague idea of the plot. She relayed to Laura her theories on what she thought was going to happen, while the tiny woman just had an adorable, I-Know-More-Then-You expression on her face the whole time.

Laura begged Carmilla to pay for the snacks and they hurried into the showing room.

It was when the two girls sat together in the recliner seats, the trailers had already been shown, and the screen began to count down to one, tears glistened in Laura's eyes.

_This was it._

Suddenly, a flashback came to her in that very moment.

" _What book do you want me to read, Laura-bear?" Her father asked, going over to her bookshelf._

" _Harry Potter!" The tiny girl exclaimed, as per usual. Her father chuckled._

" _Which one?"_

" _The. Um. Seventh!"_

" _Right after the sixth book so soon?"_

" _Yes, daddy! That's how the numbers go: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven!"_

" _Okay, okay. Settle down pumpkin, don't get too loud or you'll wake your mother. I'll read it for you." He smiled, his tired eyes gazing lovingly at her. Bless her heart. She was only eight years old and she loved to read so much. He then coughed for dramatic effect, and went into his 'narrator' voice: "_ _ **The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.**_ _"_

" _Ooh, spooky."_

_Her father laughed, going into character. "_ _**News?" asked the taller of the two. "The best," replied Severus Snape. The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched.** _ _"_

Even if the movie didn't turn out exactly like the book (they never usually do, if Twilight is anything to go by) she still had high expectations for the film.

Voldemort appeared on the screen, raising his Elder Wand to the high heavens. The scene was devastatingly beautiful. The background was painted in dark grays, blacks, and browns. Fitting for a world that has been taken over by the Dark Lord.

Laura's mind was far away, racing with theories and posts that she could create onto her blog already.

Then Dobby's tombstone appeared, with the camera panning down towards a broken, sad Harry. And Laura started to sob quietly.

* * *

 

Laura cried at least twenty times, in different pivotal moments of the film. Carmilla counted. It was adorable seeing the tiny woman become undone right before her eyes. She knew she was meant to pay attention to the movie, to be enthralled by everything, but she couldn't help but stare at Laura.

When there was a happy moment within the film, the way Laura's eyes lit up with delight was a wonderful sight.

Or if there were an overwhelming part, Laura would raise her hands to her mouth in a gasp, covering half of her face.

Or the infamous scene between Snape and Harry—Laura was practically bouncing off her seat.

Or even the Final Battle. Laura was an emotional wreck. A kind soul behind them passed over a Kleenex from their purse.

It became clear to her and she had to admit it to herself; she was slowly falling for the girl. She had never fallen so fast or so hard for someone in such little time—and the very thought was enough to make her laugh and cry all at once.

She found herself admiring every freckle, mapping out every feature of Laura's face. The girl showed so much emotion within the past two hours than within the last day they had known each other.

She hadn't realized their hands were intertwined until she felt Laura's hand shaking, and she began to caress her thumb gently on her knuckles. Laura snuggled up to Carmilla and lay her head on her shoulder.

Boldly, Carmilla took a handful of popcorn and flicked some in her date's face, to which she giggled and tuck her tongue out.

Her heart was racing and it was a wonderful feeling.

Carmilla must have dozed off, her mind trailing to otherworldly places because when she looked at the screen again they were at Platform 9 and ¾, with the whole gang aged into adulthood with their own children. Everything came full circle. This time, Laura was openly sobbing, hunched over in her seat and her hands covering her face.

"Baby," Carmilla eased gently, the nickname slipping out before she could stop herself.

"I know I like the series, but the movie wasn't THAT great." Muttered a guy behind them, and Carmilla whipped her head around at the man.

"Say that one more time and I'll cut out your throat." She hissed, causing him to visibly shrink. His date snickered at the interaction.

"Relax, Laura. Everything's okay," She wrapped her arms around the other girl, adding, "I've got you."

The credits appeared on screen, and the lights turned on, but neither girl cared. People shuffled out of the cinemas around them.

Carmilla gingerly laced her fingers through Laura's hair as she cried, placing several kisses on the top of her head unconsciously.

Touching Laura, holding Laura—it was slowly becoming an autonomous action. She couldn't get enough of her. A healthy addiction.

"Alright, now," Carmilla soothes, wiping away her tears, "Let me see that smile."

Laura giggled weakly and gave her a shy grin.

"Was it everything you wanted it to be, baby?"

"Words cannot… cannot even describe what I'm feeling, right now. My heart is so sad… it's sad because now I have to say goodbye, Carm."

"Love, just because it's over, doesn't mean you have to let it go. This is a world that no matter how much older you become, it'll always be with you. It's become a part of you. Here," She said, placing her hand on Laura's heart, "No one can justify what you're feeling. Only you can speak for yourself. Your thoughts and feelings are validated and pure. Sure, the series has ended, but the magic will always be with you. It's not over. It'll only be over if you let it go."

"Then I won't." Laura states with determination. "I won't say goodbye."

"That's my girl." Carmilla praises, giving her cheek a nuzzle. They were both sticky and greasy from the popcorn, but it was a good thing showers existed.

There was a polite cough from behind them, "Um. Hi. Not to interrupt your weird mating rituals, but the movie theatre's closed. And I kind of really want to get back to my girlfriend." They chimed softly, and Carmilla turned to see an androgynous-looking human with colorful rainbow hair and a  _Gryffindor Pride_  t-shirt. Their nametag read Lafontaine—Carmilla often saw them doing lab work in the alchemy club.

"O-oh! We're so sorry! Just give us a few moments and we'll be out of your hair." Laura babbled, making Carmilla smile. "Did you take the Pottermore quizzes? Are you a Gryffindor?"

"Yup! And my girlfriend got Ravenclaw. I'm getting Hufflepuff vibes from you." They chuckled, and Laura beamed at her.

"You'd be right! My personal head-cannon is that I would make a great seeker at Quidditch! What do you think about my lovely date, here? I'm still debating on whether she's a Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Hmm. Dark, broody, and mysterious," Lafontaine teases, pretending to think about it. Carmilla scoffed. "Definitely a Slytherin."

"Aren't the Slytherin's the bad guys?"

"That's only up to opinion, Carm! Don't be house-ist!" She exclaimed, giving Carmilla a playful shove. She laughs.

By the time they walked out, Laura had already gotten Lafontaine's phone number, social medias, and Tumblr _url_.

"Anytime you want to rant about Harry Potter, hit us up. Perry would love an excuse to bake for people." Lafontaine offers, and Laura was already bouncing on her feet.

"It was awesome meeting you. Do you like hugs? Are you into hugging?"

"As long as my manager doesn't catch us." Lafontaine jokes. Carmilla shyly hung to the side, not wanting to be dragged in. Laura didn't heed to her silent warning.

They said goodbye to their new friend, Carmilla's heart growing in three sizes after that interaction.

After so many years of sadness, her life was finally looking up.

They had walked back to Laura's dorm and Carmilla was about to say something, when Laura surprised her with a kiss on the cheek.

It was the cupcake's turn to look shy, as she folded her hands behind her back and had an adorable blush on her face. "Thank you so much for tonight, Carm."

"You're welcome, cutie. I enjoyed myself too." They stared at each other for a long moment, as Carmilla felt herself leaning in to her. She puckered her lips, hoping to do something she's been longing to do all night, when Laura placed a teasing finger on her lower lip.

"Sorry to be a prude, but I'm kind of traditional. I don't kiss on the first date." She teased with a kind smile.

"Hmm. So, are you trying to tell me you'd like for there to be a second?" Carmilla hummed casually, giving her an adorable puppy-eyed look.

"That'd be the case." Laura replies, biting her lip.

"I think I'd like that very much. Would you feel comfortable having a cheek kiss instead?" She asks, and Laura nods. Chuckling, Carmilla leaned her head in so that she could press her lips on Laura's skin, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thank  _you_ , Laura," She said quietly, "I think I might be able to sleep tonight. Because your kind heart reminded me that I am worth something."

"I am glad. Good night, Carmilla."

"Good night, Laura. Sweet dreams." She says. They held onto each other for a second more, until they slowly separated from each other.

Her heart full and her mind awake, Carmilla experienced the best sleep she ever had in years.

Laura dreamed of getting her acceptance letter at Hogwarts.

Carmilla dreamed of Laura.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Laura's sadness because Harry Potter's ending is meant to be a parallel to how we all felt when season 3 finished, and when the movie wrapped. And to that, I say, do not worry, creampuffs. Like our wise, daddiest of the daddies Natasha once said, "It's not over yet." No matter what happens, we still have each other. (By the by, that little excerpt towards the end of the story is actually from the final book. Not my original words. I take no credit for JK Rowling).


End file.
